Talk:Rose Lalonde
Matesprit? Shouldn't Kanaya be listed as her girlfriend instead of her matesprit? It makes sense for Rose to be listed as matesprit on Kanaya's page, but as humans don't really do quadrants, and Rose herself refers to Kanaya as her girlfriend, quadranting it on Rose's end wouldn't really be accurate. 07:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Humans can be in troll relationships. They just don't understand it very well. The2ndplayer (talk) 07:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) question hi im new to this whole homestuck thing and just wanted to know how do you say rose's last name? LA-LOND LA-LON-DEE or LA-LON-DAY? :I guess that's kind of up to your interpretation? I personally do "la-LOND", but I don't think there's an official interpretation. I know Hussie answered a formspring question about the troll names, but I don't know about the kids. ::I don't think he did one for the kids, no, he probably assumed Earth names are easy enough to pronounce. But yeah, I personally say la-LOND too. 21:49, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Paula Polestar Is Rose Lalonde similar to Paula Polestar? :Maybe. Visually, I guess. If you have an argument for how they are alike, please tell us. Also please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) 15:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) rosesprite page? i think that rosesprite should have its own page on this wiki, and i'm willing to make one. should i? Cookiefonster (talk) 19:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :The first question there is to consider the theoretical scope of the page. Like, would it be akin to Davesprite, where all of pre-retcon Rose's nonmutual history is shifted to that page? Or what? 20:35, May 7, 2015 (UTC) my idea is something like this: Blah blah blah Rose died, Roxy held a funeral and buried her body on LOWAS. After the planet was transported into the retconned timeline, her body was prototyped by Jaspersprite into Roxy's kernelsprite and became Rosesprite. (section: new timeline) Blah blah blah blah blah how would that work? Cookiefonster (talk) 23:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :It sounds like you're maybe proposing what I was saying? Do you mean actually starting at her death, or everything in the GAME OVER timeline? Cause I do think it works either way, just, wherever we cut off pre-retcon Rose's biography, we link to the sprite article like or something. Either way, whether it includes more of Rose's pre-retcon timeline or not, yes, having two sections for pre-and post-retcon sounds good. Maybe a short in-between section like I put on Roxy's article (iirc), or I guess that could just be part of pre-retcon. 01:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::that above is what i proposed for the rose page, not the rosesprite page. Cookiefonster (talk) 01:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, wow, somehow I misread it. I think I was on mobile at the time? Anyway, yes, that looks good. 02:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Rose page deleted Has the page been deleted? When I go on there is nothing. I tried refreshing but nothing happens. Is it just me? Fangirlbetastar (talk) 20:47, May 28, 2015 (UTC)fangirlbetastar :No, but others ran into a similar issue with the Calliope page. I'm not sure what the cause is. 02:37, May 29, 2015 (UTC)